Cold Warmth
by The Reality DumPer
Summary: Oneshot: How do you comfort someone in times of darkness?


**Avalon Code: Enveloping the Darkness Away**

**Summary:**_** How even cold touches can bring comfort during dark times.**_

* * *

><p>Tia rolls away from the dragon's dashing direction, but doesn't move fast enough as one of the dragon's scales flies to her face, barely hitting, leaving a scratch on her left cheek.<p>

"Damnit, this is hard."

As the dragon aims for another killer dash, Tia lights a spirit bomb and plants it right in front of herself. "Come and get me!"

The dragon takes the taunt, and, with all its might, flies forward, it's beak and claws aiming for the kill, ready to bring death swiftly, and the short haired heroine...

...dodges at the last moment from the direction of the unstoppable attack.

The dragon collides with the planted bomb, and the bomb explodes. The dragon's body flies and lands on the side of the platform, its head hanging down the edge. Tia delivers the final blow with the Mjolnir hammer on its head, after making sure that it can no longer blow icy winds.

The dragon's final whimper of agony cuts short, and its body disintegrates into snowflakes - reminiscent of its powers - leaving behind a blue bookmark that sealed the Ice spirit to the Book of Prophecy.

Neaki materializes. She blinks, and turns to her savior. She greets Ur first, however, and gets scolded for not thanking the Chosen One for saving her yet.

"Thank you for saving me."

She says this through sighs of cold air, to which Tia nods and invites them to get out of the cold place - she had been freezing.

The trio weren't greeted by the much anticipated sunlight, outside the dark cold labyrinth, however. It seems that while Tia and Ur were busy looking for Neaki, the darkness took its time to spread terror by hiding the bright sky.

"The time of desttruction draws near. This world will soon die."

"Before the end is upon us, you must record that which has true value."

Tia looks down on the Book. In it were the pages about the dragon she defeated, and all the other monsters she banished into the skies, which was now covered in darkness. In it were information about things, the flowers and the weapons she fought with, and the information about the people she's met - some of which were the people that thought that she betrayed them, having not known better.

And there's the page of that friend - whose letters have decorated a part of her walls at home- all filled with love and acceptance to the world around her, the one living reminder of everyone's mortality, the one she saved from death, the one she failed to save from the storm -

...Fana.

Fana loved everybody and everything around her. Maybe because of the transience of her existence due to her condition, she had learned to use her remaining time spending positive energy around to everyone she could reach, smiling at strangers that passed by, back when she was still well enough to walk around. Even when she got bedridden, she found ways to reach out to children by making dolls for them.

Would she have scorned Tia too if she knew that their town was destroyed because of her, the Chosen One?

Had Fana lived through that night if Tia didn't win the tournament?

_"But she would've died if I didn't save her with the book."_

But why did the book heal her only to take her for itself?

"It all started when I got this book..."

* * *

><p>The spirits are bound to the book, until the Chosen One gets a hold of it and decides to release them.<p>

The book chooses its wielder.

And its wielder is staring at a broken page in tears.

It was poorly reattached, but the one on that page was the one the wielder treasures the most.

The book knows that. It knows everything, after all.

But to make the Chosen One stick to her duty, something of value must be taken away from her, or she'll end up content and would start slacking off again.

* * *

><p>The spirits are bound to the book.<p>

The book is attached to its wielder as long as the soon-to-be-destroyed world exists.

Ur and Neaki felt the tugging at their seals as their Chosen One stares intently at the half-burnt page, silently whispering to herself how it's all began with the boook, which she clutches tightly, thus creating the same pressure against their neck and head.

Using ice to slow the further tightening of her seal, Neaki approaches the girl and asks, "What's wrong?"

Tia doesn't budge from where she stood, still staring - now angrily at the page. The ice on Neaki's throat cracks as the seal tightens. Ur discreetly holds his seal and turns his back, not willing to show his face in pain in case Tia looks up.

This is a warning signal from the book. Whenever the Chosen One holding the book gets discouraged from her task, it sends a signal through tightening or burning or freezing their seals.

Neaki needs to do something. But what is it?

There is darkness in the girl's heart right now, probably caused by being reminded of her bestfriend's disappearance and not by the darkness of the day. She seemed to be in pain - bringing the same pain to both Neaki and Ur as well. Both spirits are used to pain - through experience, but dealing with other people's pain is difficult, especially for the powers to deal with.

"T-Tia, we need to get to Relneia Marsh, southeast of the east forest, and get Meili next." Ur demands as normally as he could.

Meili...what did she do when Neaki was in pain?

At the desert, when her powers seem to evaporate with the desert heat, Meili...

Tia got startled out of her angry trance as icy cold arms wrapped themselves around her neck, followed by a sigh that meant,

"We're here by your side."

* * *

><p><em><strong>banished into the skies - Judgement link XD<strong>_

_**...**_

**...**

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**And now, I implore thee, dear reader, to leave some notes of appreciation.**


End file.
